Tell Me About Him
by TextlessNovel
Summary: Sometimes the best way to get to know someone is Line by Line. Implied and Non-implied, SasuNaru.


A/N: A drabble fic that was never meant to be posted. These are just short introduction lines that go back and forth between Naruto to Sasuke, and their thoughts about each other. If you've ever seen the tv series "Drake and Josh" the introduction they do for each episode inspired this. Reviews are appreciated, not required.

Warnings: Everything's implied, Nothing's implied. Before the shippuden time skip.

IMPORTANT: **!! **

**Naruto's dialouge is in BOLD.**

Sasuke's dialouge is flat italics.

* * *

**Tell Me About Him : Introductions**

* * *

**Sasuke says he hates me.**

_Naruto says he hates me._

**He's an avenger.**

_Naruto can't be an avenger._

**He wants to kill his brother. He wants to avenge his family… by killing the only family he has left.**

_Because the one Naruto would need to avenge, is himself. He's the monster in all this, or he's the cage, at least._

**I told Sasuke he was stupid.**

_I told Naruto he was hopeless._

* * *

_Naruto's a dreamer._

**Sasuke can't be a dreamer.**

_He believes that one day he'll become the greatest Hokage. Naruto thinks the whole village will respect him because of a title._

**He says that all his wishes are a reality waiting to happen.**

_He's wrong, because Naruto can't hate._

**Funny.**

_It's funny._

**I thought that was what a dream was.**

_He must've been lying when he said he hated me._

* * *

_Naruto can't last for two seconds on his own._

**Sasuke hates being alone.**

_He's a loser._

**Sasuke's a bastard. **

_He's always grinning like a complete idiot._

**He never even smiles!**

_Naruto keeps asking me to laugh._

**I told him once to lighten up, and just laugh a little.**

_So I laugh in his face._

**I never knew I had to tell him what to laugh at.**

_It's not my fault he throws a fit. He's a loser._

**He's a bastard.**

**

* * *

**

**Sasuke doesn't like to give up.**

_Naruto never knows when to quit._

**Always at his limit, but at least he knows it.**

_Always pushing himself to the edge._

**Always trying to outclass me.**

_Always getting stronger._

**I know he can beat me. Maybe.**

_He pushes me too. _

**Without him, I think,**

_Without him, I think, _

**I'd be weak.**

_I'd already be dead._

_

* * *

_

_Naruto__ thinks that nobody likes him._

**I know everyone loves Sasuke.**

_But most times he IS annoying._

**It's always, **_**Sasuke-kun **_**this, or **_**Sasuke-kun **_**that. **

_And I have to make it worse._

**Sakura doesn't see me when Sasuke's around.**

"_No one likes you Loser, you'll always be dead-last."_

**It's like he always knows what to do. He says it's common sense.**

_That was the only time_

**Sometimes I wonder **

_That he didn't fight back._

**why there's jealousy in his eyes**

_Of course he had to know I was lying. He just likes drama._

**when he looks at me.**

**

* * *

**

**Sasuke doesn't understand.**

_How Naruto can eat that stuff is beyond me_

**Just how delicious Ramen really is!**

_Every day!_

**It's hot**

_It's too hot_

**And good**

_Such an unhealthy meal_

**Plenty of flavor**

_Very un-nutritious_

**Ichiraku's is the **_**best**_

_I hate it when he drags our team to that stupid dinky restaurant. So cheap._

**Because Iruka-sensei bought it for me**

_And he never pays for a meal on his own!_

**He showed me that it was okay**

_Because he refuses to go there to eat without company, _

**To eat a meal with someone else.**

_The little beggar._

**Ramen isn't lonely.**

_Maybe he's just that lonely._

_

* * *

_

_On Naruto's birthday_

**On Sasuke's birthday**

_He usually cries_

**He cries**

_But I _

**But I don't**

_Understand why._

**Understand what his problem is!**

_Everyone else in the village mourns_

**I guess it has to do with the whole family thing.**

_So many died when he was born, it makes sense. Probably feels lost._

**I don't really understand that part…**

_But he must understand that he's not really _

**I mean, it's not like he's all **

_alone._

**alone.**

**

* * *

****Teme.**

_Dobe._

**It's what Sasuke is!**

_It means dumb idiot. That's Naruto._

**He thinks he's so cool**

_He doesn't think about anything. Ever._

**Sasuke's just a self absorbed jerk!**

_He's always trying to be the hero_

**He makes me so mad!**

_I just try to ignore him._

**But he's Sasuke-teme.**

_Naruto's such a Dobe._

_

* * *

__The rain makes it difficult to train._

**The rain totally sucks!**

_But Naruto insists on sparring anyways._

**It makes my feet slip and my hair gets in my face.**

_My Sharingan just makes the storm look worse._

**But I can still beat Sasuke!**

_But I'm still stronger._

**I'll never lose!**

_That blonde idiot thinks he actually has a chance._

**Even when he has to help me up,**

_I laugh when I push him down._

**And I'm sneezing and shivering because I forgot to wear a jacket.**

_I pity the poor fool when he actually sneezes. "Catching a cold?" I smirk. _

**He has to share his, to keep us both warm,**

_Sometimes I think Naruto's the reason we are taught basic survival training…_

**But he's smiling.**

_His hair tickles my cheek, and I've lost feeling to the numbing cold. _

**That's why I win.**

**

* * *

****Sasuke doesn't dream.**

_Naruto talks in his sleep._

**I'm pretty sure he's an insomniac.**

_He yells out senseless phrases._

**I've only seen him sleep during the day.**

"_Believe it!"_

**But he doesn't even snore**

"'_m the next Hokage"_

**A pin dropping could wake him up,**

"_I win!"_

**He's such a light sleeper.**

_And then there are times when it's not so coherent. _

**Once I was able to draw half a mustache on his face…**

"'_t hu… rts, sto-er.."_

**But he woke up, and I never finished it.**

"_Can't… nev'r… de-d."_

**Sasuke looks really peaceful when he's asleep.**

"_Why… luff mpmh."_

**Sakura calls him an "angel" but Sasuke's not an angel.**

_Other times, I understand._

**He's still living. I don't want Sasuke to be an angel. Not yet.**

"_Sa-suke…suki da-yo…"_

_

* * *

__Naruto makes a big deal out of everything._

**Sasuke doesn't give a damn.**

_Once on a mission, he whined about the camping site our sensei chose._

**One time he ate a raw mouse… I remember it.**

_And then he complains about the food that we're supposed to eat._

**There was no way in heck I'd ever eat that rat, it wasn't even dead!**

_Then he was too cold, so we started a tiny fire; which died a second later._

**I've come to a conclusion**

_So, he went to bed cold and hungry._

**Sasuke's a sadist!**

_Naruto's just a baby._

**But… he let me have a granola bar three hours later.**

_I fed his sorry ass._

**Sasuke's sleeping bag is really warm.**

_You know, Naruto curls up like a puppy._

**I told him good-night.**

_I never answered back to his mumbles._

_

* * *

__In school_

**In a retarded building that's boring as snails**

_Naruto never could sit still long enough to hear an entire lecture_

**Sasuke actually paid attention. **

_He was always one of the class clowns. _

**He was Mr. Perfect.**

_Always pulling pranks and disrupting. Iruka-sensei made him sit up front._

**Made the rest of us look bad.**

_He made a nuisance of himself! I hope he never wonders why people laugh at him._

**Iruka-sensei gave me a detention once**

_Always having to be the center of attention. _

**When I shot a spit wad at the back of Sasuke's head **

_I just wanted to learn the stupid lesson and get the hell out. _

**This guy just can't take a joke!!!**

_He would always torment me, probably because he doesn't have a life…_

**One time I remember when Ryo bumped me**

_Once he sat on my desk, glaring like a retard_

**Right into Sasuke.**

_And then some kid pushed him._

**Our lips sort of… touched.**

_He fucking kissed me._

_

* * *

__The first time I handled a Kunai_

**When we practiced Kunai throwing**

_I missed the target completely_

**I slipped and sliced my hand open.**

_At least I didn't injure anyone._

**Iruka-sensei totally freaked out.**

_Naruto, on the other hand…_

**It really wasn't that bad…**

_Almost bled to death._

**I remember Shikamaru passed out.**

_He actually taught us all a lesson._

**I laughed.**

_Don't handle weapons if you're mentally incapable._

**The second time I tried, I hit the bulls eye! **

**

* * *

****Sasuke says we have nothing in common**

_Naruto and I have nothing in common._

**He's a liar.**

_No matter what he thinks. He's wrong._

**I mean, we're both always alone**

_He's never had a family_

**Maybe at one time**

_He doesn't know what it really feels like to be left all alone_

**That was all different.**

_Because he never had anyone there in the first place._

**He's heard "I love you" before…**

_I knew what it was like_

**And it was actually directed at him**

_To be tucked in bed, congratulated, hugged, _

**By another person.**

…_Loved…_

**But now…**

_And I miss it._

**Can't he see**

_Can't he see_

**We're so similar**

_We're so completely different._

**Neither of us is truly alone anymore.**

_He'll never understand how I feel._

**So why does he insist on telling me**

_Even Kakashi says "You're not the only one that's lost someone, you know?"_

"**I'm more alone than ever, Naruto."**

_And I know._

**I guess he's right when he says that I don't understand.**

_But, it still hurts because I lost them because of someone that I loved._

_

* * *

__Did you know__ that I'm partly allergic to cherries?_

**Sasuke has the weirdest food allergies!**

_I don't break out in hives, and it's nothing fatal,_

**One time we had a picnic, Sakura brought cherries**

_But, they make my eyes water… and don't agree with me..._

**I actually thought Sasuke was crying over his food for a moment.**

_Sakura had the nerve to bring the damn berries to a picnic._

**The bastard offended Sakura-chan…**

_Who cares if she didn't know. It made me feel sick._

**She thought he hated her because of the fruit she brought.**

_Heh, I think she thinks I hate her for bringing them._

**It's not like she knew Sasuke has weird-ass allergies!**

_It's not like she knew… but she could've been more observant_

**He wouldn't have told anyone anyways!**

_I mean she is staring at me all the time._

**He always keeps everything to himself**

_Anyways, that's not really why I hate her anyways._

**Sasuke's so anti-social**

_It's because there has to be someone better…_

**The jerk could at least show that he has a little bit of feeling**

_Maybe…_

**Poor Sakura… I mean it was a dumb cherry!**

_Someone that hates me back._

**Sometimes I just hate Sasuke so much!**

**

* * *

****Iruka-sensei says that you can't hurry love**

_I always overhear our idiotic sensei telling Sakura that love just has to wait._

**He says love don't come easy.**

"_It's a game of give and take," _

**But he won't put down the stupid red marker for two seconds!**

_With his nose buried in that awful book, tch. _

**And then Iruka-sensei teases me and asks if I **_**love**_** anyone.**

_He teases me that he knows who I have a _crush_ on._

**Of course I don't really know what to say.**

_Of course I deny it and don't even listen to his insane babble._

**So I just say I like Sakura-chan.**

_Maybe if Sakura would leave me alone things would be easier._

**I mean, she's nice, caring, smart,**

_Geez, Naruto seems to like her, but she acts like she doesn't notice._

**But, she doesn't even notice me.**

_Doesn't she know not to chase after people who don't even care about you!?_

**Sometimes I wonder why I even care. Maybe I should just give up.**

… _I think my sanity is ripping. _

**But it's not like anyone else really cares either.**

_I've never really thought about love anyways._

**I guess there's Hinata, she's pretty cool, and she actually talks to me**

_Sure, I've thought about restoring my clan_

**But she's always so shy**

_But then I always worry about dying and leaving my kids behind to rot._

**I don't really understand her sometimes! She should be more happy.**

_There aren't really any girls that I'm attracted to in this village anyways._

**Plus, I think Kiba really likes her… I don't want to mess that up.**

_In fact, everyone's pretty damn annoying. _

**Even if the guy never really liked me in the first place.**

_That Ino girl's even worse than Sakura._

**The only other people I really talk to are Shikamaru,**

_The guys are pathetic._

**Who's as lazy as ever.**

_I don't really wonder why people call me "anti-social"_

**Konahamaru, who always just wants to play ninja.**

_That stupid knucklehead just eats ramen and complains_

**We look at girls sometimes, but they're usually older,**

_That I should go out and talk to someone._

**Not as old as the Pervy Sage…**

"_Look, Sasuke, that little red-head's staring at you." With a stupid grin. _

**Ew.**

_And I have to inform the moron that, "She's a five year old, loser"_

**And Sasuke,**

_But Naruto_

**Well, I like to think we're friends… he's really the only one I can ramble to.**

_He's the only one who seems to like hanging around me, even if I tell him to get lost._

**But he hates me.**

_He talks for hours about nothing._

**Maybe I'll never find someone who I really love.**

_I guess it's because he claims we're friends._

**Because Iruka sensei says you can't hurry love,**

_Remember, Kakashi says you just have to wait for love._

**But, sometimes I wonder what he's waiting for.**

_But who wouldn't want to? Naruto's slow._

_

* * *

__Naruto is rather handsome__._

**Sasuke's good-looking.**

_Sure, he's just a scrawny little blondie_

**All the girls say so**

_But he's got a good body_

**He's conceited**

_Determined_

**But cool**

_But obnoxious_

**Cocky**

_Caring_

**But self-assured**

_But clumsy_

**Witty**

_Independent _

**But thoughtful**

_But needy_

**Strong**

_Fool_

**Helpful**

_Idiot_

**Smart**

_Loser_

**But he's**

_But for some reason_

**Untouchable.**

_Lovable._

* * *

"_Don't be such a loser"_

"**What did you call me?!"**

"_Hard of hearing, Dobe?"_

"**You're such a jerk!"**

"_Awe, are you sulking now?"_

"**S-Shut up!"**

_Naruto always shows emotion._

**I don't know why this time was **

_But, he's never… emotional._

**So much worse than all the other times**

_Does that make sense?_

**But for some reason, the words cut deep.**

_He's usually, tough and full of himself_

**And I know that**

_Not a cry baby._

**He would never understand**

_Even though he is whiny_

**Why it hurts so much sometimes.**

_It's just surprising sometimes…_

**I've never seen Sasuke cry**

_To see him hurting._

**Not for anything, even pain.**

_It makes me want to_

**Someday, I wish I could just**

_Comfort him._

**Comfort him.**

**

* * *

****I didn't know if I was hearing correctly.**

_I feel like I'm going to puke._

**Sasuke just said he…**

_To Naruto_

**No, **

_I said, "I love you."_

**Sometimes, I hear things.**

_I don't know if I was hallucinating_

**It's called wishful thinking**

_Or if I seriously spilled my guts to him_

**But I just could've sworn**

_But he just stared at me._

**That I heard him**

_With eyes full of disbelief_

**Say, "I love you."**

_And maybe pity,_

**To me.**

_For me._

**He was drunk.**

_But, I'm not as Thunk as he Drinks I am. _

_

* * *

__Around a campfire_

**One Dark and Spooky Night**

_Naruto said we needed to _

**In a forest much like this one**

_tell each other ghost stories_

**There was a little boy, lost **

_Sakura actually got scared_

**And all alone.**

_By his stupid babble_

**He was looking for something**

_I just rolled my eyes_

**But he didn't know what.**

_And looked at my teammate_

**Suddenly a flash tore out of the trees in front of him**

_Telling stories,_

**It was huge, towering high above him.**

_About creepy murders,_

**The boy screamed when something glinted in the moonlight,**

_Or scary men in cloaks with daggers,_

**And the loud voice was laughing at him**

_Demons with narrowed eyes,_

**Like a demonic howl**

_Jagged teeth,_

**The knife flashed again in the dark, painted red.**

_Places so dark and eerie,_

**The boy tried to run**

_Some of them sounded like horrible things only found in _

**But the creature caught him**

_Nightmares._

**Saying that he was one of them,**

_It was only when I looked at him_

**The boy looked at the glowing red eyes in front of him,**

_And his wide blue eyes_

**Eyes that matched the red hue of his blood**

_Stared back at me without really seeing_

**The man kicked him, punched, stung, burned, **

_His lips trembling along with his words_

**the little boy. And then he was all alone,**

_That those ghost tales of monsters,_

**Left as a monster in the woods.**

_Weren't really nightmares_

**I—I mean, the boy, was really scared!**

_For him_

**And that's**

_They were_

**The end… Spooky, huh?**

_Reality._

**Sakura, w-why are you crying…? It was just a story…**

**

* * *

****I remember this one time, I found Sasuke out in the rain**

_Naruto has only ever slept over at my house once_

**It was past midnight, and there was no moon.**

_When Iruka sensei was away on a mission_

**At first, I didn't know if it was really him**

_The only mission he's had in three years_

**But up close, I could see.**

_And it always happens to be at the most convenient time…_

**His voice was cold when he asked what I was doing there.**

_Not._

**I tried to copy the tone when I asked the same thing back**

_He showed up at my door._

**It didn't work.**

_Trying to smile_

**Duh.**

_A fake cheery grin_

**I'll never forget, the look in Sasuke's eyes**

_That faded so fast, I'm not even really sure if I actually saw it there._

**And the tear tracks on his face.**

"_Can I … stay here tonight?"_

"**I asked you a question, lo-ser."**

_His voice was like a whisper_

**His voice finally betrayed him.**

"_The porch is fine… don't worry about it, just…"_

**My arms were around him tightly then, holding him together, **

_I yanked him inside so fast that he tripped over the doorstep._

**So he couldn't break.**

"_Thanks teme…"_

"**Nothing's fair, Naruto…"**

_It hurt me when he said_

**His tongue rolled my name softly.**

"_I should've asked Sakura, I know…"_

**And I couldn't answer back,**

_But by him, my heart_

**Because nothing in life **_**was**_** fair,**

"_but, I trust you, Sasuke."_

"**but, times like this, almost gives some justice."**

_Is easily mended._

**Except for the ability to hear his voice. **

**

* * *

****I actually taught Sasuke how to do something!**

_For some people, it's just impossible for them to sit still!_

**Now before you say, **

_Honestly, _

"**Yeah, taking the board out of his ass doesn't count, **

_He has to either be moving_

**Because that's impossible!"**

_Talking or babbling_

**It's not that! **

_Acting like a total loser and dancing_

**Because that IS impossible.**

_There's just never a memorable moment of silence._

**I taught Sasuke something valuable.**

_Never a second where there's quiet._

**Better than 2+2**

_Naruto's not like that._

**Or the ABC's**

_The words, Naruto and Still, cannot be correctly used in a sentence together._

**It wasn't how to walk **

_Unless the "Still" is already attached to a verb. _

**Or talk**

_Still talking_

**Or even how to keep a poker face**

_Still running…_

**I didn't teach Sasuke how to cook**

_Still training…!_

**Or clean**

_One day I just want him to stay calm, just relax, ya know?_

**Or play baseball.**

_It's like he always has to be Doing something_

**I taught him…**

_But at least he's not too boring._

**How to**

_It's just some days,_

**Hold hands.**

_I want him to understand_

**That's right!**

_That being quiet is okay._

**Link fingers,**

_Think instead of talking_

**Rub palms,**

_Whispering instead of roaring._

**Swing in time with your footsteps.**

_Just unwind instead of always being in action._

**Holding Hands.**

_Sitting Still._

**Hey, don't look at me like that…**

_I know… that's just not something Naruto likes to do,_

**I told him it could come in handy someday,**

_But it could be nice,_

**When he wants to woo that girl**

_You know, when you just need a friend to be there._

**…**

_Not really say anything, and just listen to the world._

**Ya know, maybe some lessons are better left unlearned.**

_Even though the world can be scary, and unforgiving, so rotten._

**It looks like you really do**

_Hmm… Maybe Naruto already knows how to face reality then. _

**Learn something new, everyday. **

_Never letting it catch up to him._

**

* * *

****I asked Sasuke if he was going to get married.**

"_Hey, Loser, are you ever going to settle down?" That's what I asked Naruto._

**And he said, "To who?"**

_He gave me this half confused expression, saying something dumb like, "I am calm, Sasuke."_

**I said, "Just someday."**

_I rolled my eyes as I told him, "That's not what I meant, idiot."_

**He said, "Hm, I don't think I know them… what a peculiar name."**

"_Don't call me names, Jerk!" He retorted, and then pouted like a little kid._

**I said, "Huh?"**

"_I meant are you ever going to grow up?" I was nearly scoffing now. Sometimes holding a conversation with him seemed impossible._

**He just started laughing at me, and replied, "Hm, maybe."**

_He gave me this funny look. His eyes so bright, "I dunno, I'm just a kid, Sasuke."_

**I told him, "You're weird, Sasuke."**

_I told him, "Well, that's obvious," and sat down. He sat with me._

**When he looked back at me, his eyes were glossy after his happy laughter. He didn't say anything.**

"_I meant, have you ever thought about starting a family, getting married, having kids." _

"**Hey, Sasuke how do you propose to someone?" I asked, feeling sorta embarrassed.**

_I think he was blushing a little, "Maybe someday," he said, "It could be nice."_

**I was just curious, but Sasuke was still giving me this happily dazed look, it made me giggle. I laughed harder when he said, "I've no fucking clue."**

_He seemed a little withdrawn when he said the next words, "I don't really know what to do though." He tried to grin, or grimace, "With a family, I mean." _

**Then he stood up, and got down on one knee, looked me in the eyes and wouldn't let me look away. "Naruto," He whispered, reaching behind him, and holding a thin flower stem, bent into a circle.**

_Sometimes I want to pity him. Sometimes I think he's just lucky._

"**What're ya doin' Bastard?" I chuckled, but felt a little nervous, the moment a little too serious.**

"_I can tell you sometime. Show you sometime." I looked away, when Naruto gave me a shocked look of surprise. My chest felt weird._

**Sasuke just smirked, but a nice smirk, his smile. "Will you marry me?" He asked, and held out the grassy ring. **

_Naruto grinned, "Alright, Sasuke. Thanks."_

"**Alright, Sasuke." I whispered, and threw a clump of balled lawn at him. "In your dreams." I was teasing, but Sasuke just started laughing. **

"_Sure, wouldn't want you to be a complete loser for forever." I taunted, starting to laugh. Naruto chuckled too. Our laughs were hollow. _

* * *

Notes: Suki Dayo- means "I like you"

Well, there it is. I might add more conversations with the same or different characters to continue this? I haven't decided yet. So, TBC...?

Thank you all for reading.


End file.
